Black Prince
by Kimmimaru
Summary: What if the Wizarding World DID have a royal family? What if that Royal Family happened to be the Black's? What if the heir to the throne was a rebel, a boy who cares as little about the affairs of state craft as he does girls? What if the young prince had a one night affair that ended in tragedy? JP/SB AU Slash. Please R&R. Thank you. (It IS cheesy, it is supposed to be that way!)


**What if the Wizarding World DID have a royal family? What if that Royal Family happened to be the Black's? What if the heir to the throne was a rebel, a boy who cares as little about the affairs of state craft as he does girls? What if the Prince had a dark secret that would destroy himself and his family if it ever got out?**

Black Prince

_Toujours Pur, _Always Pure. It was the motto drilled into Sirius' head since he was old enough to understand. To his family it was the be all and end all, to him it was a meaningless bunch of words in French. There were rules, always lots of rules. He had to know how to talk properly at the dinner table, he had to know which fork to use with each dish at a banquet, he had to look impeccable at all times and most of all, _worst_ of all, his life would never be his own. He was always pulled this way and that, his family forcing him to meet and greet visiting dignitaries and fat politicians, he had to allow himself to be bowed and scraped to, no matter how much he despised it. And that, ultimately, was the crux of the matter. Sirius Orion Black the third, heir to the throne of Wizarding Britain, despised every single moment of his life. His parents attempted to get him to take an interest in learning state craft, after all, he would soon be sitting upon a throne and he needed to learn how to run the country. His cousins showered him with praise to his face and behind his back plotted his downfall before he had even come into his inheritance, his parents put huge amounts of pressure upon his young shoulders and attempted to force him to accept their views, even his little brother held him in a certain amount of contempt. Sirius was surrounded by hatred, it was as if he had been born in a dark room and had never been able to see the sun.

The date was the first of November and Sirius had turned Seventeen, his parents were arranging a massive ball to celebrate his ascent into Manhood. The idea disgusted him as much as anything did, he had managed to escape his mother's claws and now stood upon the parapet of the northern most tower of their castle, it was a small building to make it easier to hide from muggle eyes but the views were beautiful. He could see for miles, woodland and fields that stretched for eternity towards the horizon. Sirius gazed at it, he could see himself grabbing a broom and riding off into the sunset never to return, he would travel for a while and visit different countries…but it was all just a fantasy really. He was trapped within the machinations of his deceitful family, forced to become a puppet for their continued oppression of Wizarding Kind. He stepped to the edge of the parapet and stretched his arms out to his sides, he closed his eyes and let the wind blow his long hair around his face as he imagined that he was flying…flying up and far away, away from his life, his family, his entire existence. A smile curled his lips and he moved his foot…

"Woah!" Hands grabbed him, preventing him from throwing himself from the tower, he wobbled dangerously but managed to turn around and see a boy around his own age gripping his robes. "I wouldn't do it if I were you." The boy said, he was skinny with a mop of black messy hair and dark hazel eyes. He was wearing well made robes and a pair of wonky glasses sat upon the bridge of his nose. "What would make you so depressed that you'd want to kill yourself, huh?"

Sirius glared at the impertinent boy and yanked his robes free. "What I do is of no concern to you." He said imperiously, gazing down his nose at him.

The boy smiled suddenly, it was a bright expression and completely devoid of any hidden meaning. For Sirius it was as if the sun had crept out from behind some clouds, it made his heart beat speed up in his chest and his palms went sweaty. He swallowed a lump that had appeared in his throat.

The boy shrugged, messing up his hair at the back. "Alright, if you want to die that bad then go ahead…I'm not going to stop you. But you'd have thought that a guy with your looks would be living it up…Obviously pretty boys have their issues too."

Against Sirius' will he felt heat fill his cheeks, to cover his embarrassment he put a sneer on his face. "What would _you_ know about it?"

The boy shrugged. "I wouldn't know anything, would I?" Again that smile reappeared, brightening the dim grey sky like the sunshine. "If I had your looks I'd be courting every fit girl who crossed my path…"

Sirius avoided the boy's eyes, no one knew about his deepest, darkest secrets. He knew that most boys his age would be in the town flirting and making moves on as many girls as possible, but he had recently discovered that girls simply did not do anything for him. He had kissed one and one was all it had taken to make him realise he actually rather fancied kissing her brother. He hadn't but the girl's brother was attractive and had ended up being featured in several extremely erotic fantasy's…Sirius almost felt sorry for him. "I don't have as much free time as you obviously." Sirius said nastily, attempting to cover his humiliation.

The boy simply laughed, the sound was like soft summer rain and made Sirius feel slightly dizzy. "Well, Mr. popular, let's get you down from there before you really do fall and end up paste for some poor bastard to clean up." He lifted his hand and Sirius stared at it for a long time, the wind had picked up and blew his navy blue robes around his body. "Go on, take it…I don't bite."

Slowly Sirius lifted his hand and took the proffered hand, their fingers entwined and electricity shot down his spine making him shudder. He lifted his eyes and looked down into those bright hazel and felt himself drown, his lips parted slightly but before he could speak the boy pulled him down from his precarious perch and onto firmer grounds. "…Er…Thanks…" Sirius muttered, yanking his hand from the boys quickly and looking away, his face burned and he tried to get some form of control over himself but failed miserably.

The other boy smirked. "The name's James Potter…what's yours?"

Sirius glanced at him, taking in his appearance properly and he could see the Potters' familiar messy hair and bad eye sight. He didn't want the son of his mother's great aunt to know his real identity because he knew with certainty that he would turn distant and begin fawning, they all did and it made him sick. He only wanted to be normal, he only wanted to be recognised for who he was and not because of his position. He opened his mouth, ready to give a false name but just then someone arrived at the top of the trap door that led to the tower.

"My Lord Black, your mother has been asking for you."

Sirius flinched and turned his face away from James, he didn't want to see the horror on his face and he certainly didn't want to see that smile extinguished and replaced by a sycophantic one. "I-I…I'll be right there…" He whispered and the servant nodded, his eyes taking in James' presence before disappearing again. "Right…um…it was nice meeting you, Potter…But now I have to go…I will probably see you later." Sirius lowered his head, hiding his red face from the other but as he turned to go see his mother he felt a hand on his own.

"You're Prince Sirius Black right?"

Sirius nodded and closed his eyes. "Yeah…"

"Wow…you're nothing like what I expected. You're…you're so _normal!_" James laughed brightly and Sirius slowly lifted his head to gaze at him with wide silver eyes. "I imagined you to be some kind of stuck up prick, but you're alright aren't you?"

"Dunno…depends on how you define 'alright'…" Sirius muttered.

James' smile was so relaxed and full of kindness that Sirius felt his heart warming slowly, someone had kindled a long forgotten flame within his heart and now it was a raging fire. "Meet me after the ball, we'll go down to the village and get pissed."

Sirius saw the mischievous glitter in those eyes and smiled back, he seemed helpless against the force of James' friendliness. "Alright then, I'll see you after the ball then Potter."

"It's James."

Sirius paused as he stood above the open trap door, he looked over his shoulder and appraised James with dark eyes. "Alright then, _James_…" He tasted the name and smirked deviously. "You can call me Sirius." With that he jumped down the trap door hole and floated to the bottom of the pull-down stairs.

XXX

The ball was a masquerade, one of Sirius' few favourite things. He loved the freedom a mask gave him, no one recognised him and it seemed that at least temporarily he could be himself without fear of reprisal. He danced with as many as he could, enjoying the way that he could dance with women or men and none would know any better. For his costume he had chosen a bird of paradise, his mask was covered in fiery coloured feathers, his robes were made from orange and red silks and flared about his feet. His hair was tied back by a headdress made of the same feathers that adorned his mask. The drums, pipes and lutes sang through his heart as he danced with a woman dressed as a swan, a man with peacock feathers in his hat and a child dressed as a fairy. The party goers span around him with dream-like slowness, he turned on the spot, laughing like he hadn't done in a long time. Finally someone grabbed his hand and he was turned so he found himself face to face with a Highwayman, as soon as his dance partner grinned he recognised him. "James!" He said in surprise and the Highwayman put a finger to his lips.

"Can I steal a dance?" He asked and Sirius found himself nodding before he had even considered it. James led him through the dance as if he was a girl, Sirius was unused to being led and he stumbled a few times but found himself grinning like a fool. Heat flared in his skin everywhere James touched him and he found that the night was growing warm, the chandeliers that hung high above their heads glittered fantastically and gave the whole event a surreal quality, Sirius began to forget his nervousness, he let himself be pulled around the floor and indulged himself in James' bright laughter.

He had commissioned his own costume to ensure no one would know what he was until midnight when he would unmasked and expected to sit at his parents sides, but until midnight he could finally be himself and James made it so easy. He felt as if he was being blinded, he was terrified and elated all at the same time as he was spun around and around until he was feeling dizzy. After a while Sirius leaned close to his dance partner. "How did you know it was me?" He asked, did he imagine James tensing as his breath caressed his ear?

"Your eyes." James replied and grinned, his fingers wrapped with Sirius' own. "They're like silver, no one else has eyes like yours." Sirius blushed furiously, he was glad that his mask covered half his face. His eyes met James' and for a long, intense moment they stared at each other. James' hand slid down his back and rested in the small of his spine, Sirius took a shuddery breath as James leaned closer, one hand cupping the side of his face. Sirius let his eyes fall half way closed and felt hot breath against his face. "Being a highwayman has it's advantages…" James whispered, his eyes softening behind the golden rims of his spectacles that he had been forced to put over his black mask. "I can steal things…like kisses…"

"J-James…" Sirius' eyes widened as those lips brushed his. Heat filled his whole body and he realised that he was trapped, he wanted to give in, he wanted nothing more than to push that silly feathered hat from James' head and shove his fingers into that beautifully messy hair but then a loud gong sounded and he pulled himself away abruptly. "We can't…I have to go…" He gasped and tried to flee, James' fingers tightened on his own and he was pulled back into his arms.

"Meet me tonight…in the courtyard…" James muttered into his ear, Sirius felt goose bumps erupt across his skin and bit down on his bottom lip against a moan. "Please…"

The gong sounded again and Sirius glanced back over his shoulder as he watched people turning towards the low dais where the King and Queen sat. "I-I…I don't know…It's dangerous…"

"Like I care…Sirius, I want you."

Sirius had to close his eyes, he was being blinded by the sun and it was agonising but…but it was _wonderful_. His fingers tightened briefly on James' and he did something reckless, he leaned forward and placed a small, chaste kiss on James' lips. "Maybe…I'll try to meet with you…" He breathed and finally released him, he turned on his heel and fled through the crowd. James watched him go, a flash of bright orange and red before it disappeared into the crowds.

Sirius threw his robes and mask upon the huge four poster bed and donned the ones his parents had given him to wear, the robes were silver and black and the mask in the shape of a crow's head, one of three that had been placed upon his family crest. He gazed at himself in the mirror and straightened out the gauzy material with a sigh he turned and ran back to the hall. He arrived not a second too soon as the heralds were announcing his coming to manhood, he took a steadying breath and walked sedately up to the foot of his parents thrones. Once there his eyes swept the closest spectators, he spotted his younger brother Regulus and their eyes met briefly, he wore the mask of a serpent and robes of flowing silver. His cousin Bellatrix wore a gown of midnight blue satin and her long dark hair fell down her back in a wave of silk, her eyes were covered by a matching mask. Narcissa wore white, though Sirius thought the colour more suited to himself as he knew she hadn't been a virgin since she was fourteen. He finally turned his eyes upon his parents; Queen Walburga gazed down at him and nodded slightly as if deeming him respectable. Orion simply glared at him, not that Sirius expected anything different from him. He lowered his eyes and trained them upon the floor.

"On this wonderful night our eldest son, Prince Sirius Orion Black the Third comes into his manhood. He will now be able to shoulder the burdens of royal rule and must now meet his chosen bride." Walburga said from her seat, Sirius didn't dare look up but he felt the fire in his heart slowly fading with that pronouncement. How could he have forgotten? How could he have been so stupid? He sighed softly and closed his eyes. "Bring her forth."

"Announcing Miss Phoebe Black."

Sirius straightened and turned to his left as a girl was brought forward, she had to be at least two years younger than himself and he bit back a sigh. When she was brought to his side he took her hand in his own and kissed it, as was expected. Her fingers were cold against his lips and her eyes never met his however he could see that they were as grey as his own, Black eyes. Not only were his family famed Tyrants but they were also known for continuous incest, he hated that as well. Another thing to add to his never ending list of why he despised his family, yet he managed to smile at her and she returned it nervously. Together they stood facing Walburga and Orion. "On this day Prince Sirius will take Lady Phoebe as his wife and she will bear him an heir as I did my husband, we celebrate this union as well as the growth of my son."

Applause shattered the silence as Sirius turned and lifted his hand as it clasped Phoebe's. This was the first time he had met her, even though they had been engaged since they were children. He searched the crowd for James, his eyes skimming over the smiling audience until they spotted the boy leaning against the wall beside the door. He had his hat in one hand revealing his messy hair and the other was tucked into his pocket. Their eyes met for a long time as Phoebe took hold of Sirius' mask and pulled it from his face to reveal him to the crowd, his ceremonial make up of black curling patterns that covered his cheek and ran down his neck were mirrored by Phoebe's own. He watched as James donned his hat and slipped away from the revelries, Sirius watched him sink into shadow and felt his heart breaking in his chest. His life would never be his, he had always known it, but somehow seeing James' smile had allowed him hope and he partly wished it had never happened because hope was more agonising than any physical wound his parents could give him.

XXX

"You could have at least had the decency to smile, Sirius!"

Sirius slumped lower in the bath, he tried to ignore his mother as she paced and ranted but she insisted that she do it while he was otherwise occupied. "I tried, Mother! I did! I was just…just overwhelmed…"

"Overwhelmed?! For crying out loud, boy, are you five years old?! You're supposed to be a man now, we cannot have you getting stage fright at every public event. Get your act together."

Sirius sighed and leaned back against the edge of the metal tub, the fire burned brightly by his side as one of their house elves kept the water in the tub at a constant temperature. "Why is it even a big deal? They weren't even looking at me."

"Of course they were. You're heir to the throne, how can they not see you stood in front of them like that?" His mother tisked angrily and he sighed, she wouldn't understand what he had meant. The crowds had been looking at him, but they hadn't _seen_ him.

"Of course, Mother…how silly of me." Sirius murmured as he lifted his hand out of the tub and stretched it over his head.

"Look at you, you have my looks, you have the perfect body and your hair is the envy of the whole country. You are a prince, Sirius, it is high time you started to act like it. No more can you excuse bad behaviour by saying it is your age, I expect you to grow up from now on. No more sitting and daydreaming, I want you to assume your family's mantle. I don't understand where I went wrong with you, child, your brother has never been so rebellious…he's much better suited to rule than you but unfortunately you are the eldest and we must work with what we have, no matter how raw the material."

Sirius frowned into the flames slightly, gently he ran a finger through the hot water. "Regulus isn't perfect." He whispered, he hadn't intended to speak his thoughts aloud but it seemed his mouth was doing the driving.

"Regulus is and always has been a better student, a better son and a better man than you ever will be." Walburga said with quiet venom. "This jealousy is unbecoming of the future ruler of England, I expected better from you."

"Then you will forever be disappointed." Sirius snapped back, hatred oozing into his words as he turned his head to his mother. She glared at him, eyes narrowed with equal dislike. "I am who I am, mother, stop trying to change something that will never change!"

"I will change you, even if I have to make it painful for you! Son or not you are a prince first! You should be upholding family values not cavorting around in a dream world that does not exist, you have always been such a constant disappointment, I can only hope you will treat your wife with more respect than you do me." Sirius felt pain lance his heart, his mother always managed to make him feel so worthless, so pathetic. He hated it. He hated her. Fury roiled through him making the water in house elf's hands boil, the elf dropped it with a squeak but neither son nor mother noticed. Walburga's eyes swept her son's body, stretched out inside the small tub, his long elegant legs and soft white skin. He was indeed beautiful, almost pretty, which had always annoyed Orion who was convinced that Sirius was more girly than any man had any right to be. "Perhaps your father is correct, you are too weak for a man. I very much doubt you will even be able to produce an heir."

Heat flooded Sirius' face, his mouth opened but no retort came to mind as his mother gave him a withering look. He felt humiliation sting his face and his eyes, furiously he stood, sloshing water over the sides of the tub as he stepped from the bath. The elf ran to him with a towel which he wrapped firmly about his waist. "No…No I won't. If only simply because of you." He hissed furiously. "You mad, flea ridden old bitch! Why don't you just have me assassinated! I know you want to, I see it in your eyes every time you look at me! WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING KILL ME?!"

"Because your brother is not ready to assume the throne, Sirius. He has not yet had the proper education, if you continue this way then perhaps you will one day find a knife in your back…" She turned and stormed from the room leaving behind the scent of her perfume.

Sirius fell back against the wall, pushing both hands into his hair as he gritted his teeth against the raging fury racing through his veins. He wanted to get his revenge on his mother, he needed to get out the castle and do something reckless…

"M-Master…? Master Sirius, sir?"

"Out." Sirius growled, his voice rumbling through the air and crackling with magic.

"S-Sir…Would you like anything-?"

"GET OUT!"

The elf squeaked in terror and fled the room, Sirius sank down the wall and sat on the carpet. He hadn't meant to shout but he was furious, he hated everything from his name to the walls surrounding him…he had to get out, if only for an evening.

XXX

The courtyard was dark as Sirius flitted through shadows, he wore a cloak with the hood drawn low over his eyes. He paused, hidden behind a stone pillar as a guard passed on duty, once he was safely out of sight he moved forward again towards the outer bailey. Beneath the shadow of the wall he spotted a small figure, his feet took him towards it and he found himself looking at James Potter. They smiled at each other. "Didn't think you'd come." James said as he leaned casually against the wall, his eyes swept Sirius slowly and he licked his lips.

"This is dangerous, James…do you understand what could happen to you if we're caught?"

James grinned brightly. "I'd be executed." He said and laughed softly, he lifted his arm and touched Sirius' cheek. "We won't be caught, have some faith."

"Faith is a word I don't have much cause to believe in."

James held out his hand, palm facing upwards and he smiled. "Well, it's time you started…do you trust me, Sirius?"

Sirius felt himself respond to that reassuring smile and without a second thought he placed his hand in James', when their fingers tightened around each other their smiles widened and James gently began pulling Sirius towards a small, nearly hidden door in the wall. "This is the servant's entrance!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Do you really expect us to use the main one? Come on…" James knocked once and the door opened from the outside, they passed through a small tunnel and ended up on the other side. Together, hand in hand, they slipped off silently into the night…behind them the only creature to see them leave was a large crow sat atop the wall. It croaked before suddenly taking wing.

The town was full of people; Sirius gazed around at everyone with wide eyes as if he had never seen a crowd before. He was swamped by the beautiful simplicity of it all, his mind entranced by each average face, each happy smile and it made him dizzy. There was a world outside the castle walls, the walls that had been a prison for seventeen years of his life. He had no idea how much he was missing, joy filled him as he gazed around at the cottages and gardens and trees and pubs. They passed people and James hailed them happily, they smiled and laughed at each other and Sirius noted the distinct lack of deceit in their smiles and faces. As he followed James, their hands holding each other tightly, he was astounded by the fact that he was free. He had finally grown his wings and he didn't care if it was temporary, all he wanted was to hold James' hand in his own and gape at everything like a foolish tourist. Finally they reached a quiet little park, James took him to some swings and they sat down on them. Sirius tipped his head back as he began to swing himself back and forth, his hood fell from his face and he let out a sudden bark of laughter as the stars whooshed past in a blur of silver light. While he swung back and forth he closed his eyes tightly, his fingers tightening on the chains as he leaned backwards. He could almost pretend that he was flying if he tried, his smile was bright and free from its usual darkness. He shook off the shackles of his home life and let himself go fully.

James watched him with a smile as his laughter broke the night open, Sirius had a nice laugh. It was full of happiness and it made James' heart warm to hear it. He watched as suddenly Sirius let go of the chains, he pushed himself forward and flew into the air. James grinned as the boy floated down gently to the ground and spun around, his face was flushed in the darkness and his eyes glittered like the stars above. "James…I don't know how much I can thank you for this." He whispered and stepped forward a pace. "I know it sounds ridiculous…but I…I've never known this freedom. Thank you for showing it to me."

James stood up and took a few steps closer, they were within touching distance when he paused and lifted his hand. "I understand…I think." He said and touched a lock of Sirius' hair. "You're…beautiful, you know that?"

Sirius almost flinched from James' touch but the sincerity in his eyes held him still. "Lots of people tell me that every day." He said a little coldly. James laughed softly and pressed the tips of his fingers to Sirius' face.

"I'm not talking about what's on the outside, Sirius." Hazel eyes softened behind his glasses and he leaned forward, his head tipped to the side slightly and he tightened his grip on Sirius' fingers. Sirius flashed him a grin before shaking himself free, he stepped back several paces as a wind picked up his hair and cloak.

"Catch me, Potter. I'm a prince, you have to work to gain my attentions." With a bark of laughter he spun on his heels and ran off down a hill. James hesitated before swearing and going after him, he laughed as he slid down the hill and chased the black clad figure who had a good lead.

Sirius ran towards a great hulking barn, the doors stood open and he dived through them. Suddenly hands grabbed him from behind and he was turned so he was gazing into James' eyes, he smiled. "Nice catch." He breathed.

"Well, I'm not called the greatest Quidditch Chaser for nothing." James muttered through panting breaths. He wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist and dragged their bodies close, without further words he pressed their lips together. Sirius kissed back slowly, sinking himself into James' warmth as he wrapped both arms around his neck. Their tongues met and began dancing together, Sirius moaned softly as he felt himself being pushed backwards against a pillar, James' hand quested lower until it found the waist band of his jeans. Sirius automatically pushed his hips forward, he moaned again as James gave his hardening cock a squeeze through the fabric. James pulled away to breathe and began nipping at Sirius' throat, their chests heaved against each other as their hearts beat as one. "I've wanted you since I first saw you…"

Sirius tipped his head back, closing his eyes as he let himself turn to jelly in James' skilled hands. "J-James…" He breathed and hissed air through his teeth, pleasure swamped him and his fingers dug into James' shoulders. James undid Sirius' belt and opened his fly with practised flicks before he plunged his hand down his trousers and found the hard, hot flesh beneath. Sirius doubled over slightly, he had never had another touch him in such an intimate way before and it was like fireworks going off throughout his body. "Oh fuck…" He buried his face in James' throat as slight embarrassment coloured his cheeks, he felt James' erection pressing insistently against his thigh. Sirius began pushing his hips into James' hand, his movements became ever more frantic as he clawed at James' clothes.

"Shh…calm down." James whispered into Sirius' ear, he released him and pulled his head up with both hands on the side of his head. He smiled. "You're parents really did cloister you away…like some kind of precious black pearl."

Sirius snorted at the statement. "More like a prisoner of politics, they really want my brother on the throne. He's the good one, he's the obedient one…" He paused for a moment with his head cocked to one side, the ache in his groin was becoming insistent but he gazed into James' eyes intently and ignored it. "If I asked would you run away with me, would you?"

James' face fell slightly. "I can't do that." He said and took Sirius' hands. "I have my family…I…"

Sirius smiled bitterly and nodded. "Thought you'd say that, not to worry…you can at least give me this one night to remember you by." He took his hands from James and wrapped both arms around his neck, his trousers slipped down his backside as James dragged him down onto the straw-strewn ground.

XXX

"Where on earth has that boy gone, Walburga?" Orion asked as he stared into his eldest son's bedroom.

"I have no idea, he's always off exploring this castle…away with the fairies all the time."

"Hmm, a strange boy…always has been."

"His brother must be trained properly if we are to continue to rule, Sirius is not fit for the throne."

Orion stroked his neatly trimmed beard with a dark frown. "Indeed. He has always been a vile bloodtraitor, we can only hope that his reign will be for a few years before Regulus is ready."

Walburga shook her head. "We must speak to him, he is supposed to be married in two weeks time. He needs to be aware there will be a meet with the press and peasants soon to declare his marriage…"

At that moment their house elf, Kreacher came running towards them. He stopped, wheezing and coughing terribly as he caught his breathe. "Mistress, Kreacher has seen the young prince leave the castle…"

"What?!" Orion spun around and glared at the Elf. "Explain!"

"Kreacher saw prince Sirius cavorting with that Lord Potter…They left the castle together…"

"Call the guards, have this boy found and arrested!" Orion bellowed, Waburga gazed at her husband looking pale.

"What could they be thinking?" She breathed.

"I believe our worst fears are confirmed, dear…Potter's son is a renown playboy, he has a reputation in the village of being a rascal and a seducer of both boys and girls."

Walburga's face whitened even further and she fell into the wall in shock. "You cannot mean that Sirius is…?"

"Yes, Sirius could be defiling himself as we speak."

XXX

Sirius had been in some pain, it hadn't been unexpected but it was uncomfortable. Now it was fading and the pleasure that replaced it was becoming all that mattered, he found himself staring up into dark, lust filled hazel eyes and he smiled. James moved his erection slowly out of the heated body beneath him, his hands gripping Sirius' parted thighs. He watched in mute fascination as Sirius threw his head back and arched his back, his fingers gripped bunches of straw and he moaned softly. The barn was quiet around them, the wind whispered around them but they were so caught up in each other that they were blind to all else. James leaned over his lover and began kissing him, their tongues met in a messy, sloppy kiss and they swallowed each other's names. James allowed himself to move faster, watching Sirius for any sign that he was in any pain. "Oh god you're so tight…" He hissed and set a fast, brutal rhythm as he lost his senses.

The barn filled with their curses, their hot breaths, whispered names, heavy grunts, groans and desperate whines. Sirius was wrapped in a blissful blanket of red hot passion, his body vibrated with lust, his heart hammered in his chest as he let James control the pace. He lifted his legs up and wrapped them around his lovers waist, drawing him nearer, deeper. "Jamie…oh yeah…" He hissed and pulled him down so their lips could meet in another wet kiss. Their hips rocked steadily together, Sirius had a pink flush high on his cheek bones and he bit down hard on his bottom lip as he arched into James' body. His robes fell from his shoulders to reveal white flesh beneath and he shuddered, heat shot through his nerves and he muttered something in his delirium. James responded by grabbing a handful of his hair and kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Me too…ah…fuck…me too, Siri." He panted into Sirius' open mouth; he ran a tongue over his lips and began speeding up his thrusts. He reached down and took hold of Sirius' cock, he squeezed it and began timing the movement of his hand with each long, deep thrust. Sirius cried out loudly, his toes curled and he bit down hard on James' shoulder. James felt Sirius' body contract around him and knew instinctively he was close. "Oh merlin…w-wait…just…give me a second. I want to…want to cum together…Nnng…" He pressed his forehead to Sirius' and shifted his hips, when he was in a better position he began to move faster and harder, his cock slick from lubrication as it slid from Sirius' body. "Yes…yes…fuck yes!" He gasped and gazed down into dark, silver eyes.

Sirius gripped the cloak he lay on tightly in both fists as he tried to fight off his orgasm, which was made all the harder when James began to hit something inside him that made him see stars. His voice got louder and he wrapped James up in his arms and legs, Sirius had never begged before but now he found he was; Hurry, faster, more, harder… The words slipped easily from his lips before being devoured again by a deep, feverish kiss that seemed to suck away the last of his precious air. He shuddered violently and made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, his body was coiled as tightly as a snake before it strikes and finally, finally James' own muscles began to tense.

"A-Alright…Sirius…cum…cum for me…" James gave Sirius' cock a sharp tug and that was all it took before his body arched dramatically, his hair splayed out across the straw strewn floor and tendrils of thick, white cum spattered his chest. As he felt Sirius' body tighten around him James let himself go, he thrust in once, twice and he came hard with a grunt and the whisper of Sirius' name against the hollow of his throat. They collapsed in a sweaty, satisfied heap and James felt Sirius sigh happily. "I had no idea you were a virgin, I'd have thought you'd have at least fucked a girl."

Sirius chuckled weakly as he pushed his fingers through his lovers hair. "Being a prince means I have to stay a virgin until I'm married." He muttered and shifted, James' weight was becoming uncomfortable.

James lifted himself up onto his hands and knees and began kissing Sirius' lips, they sighed into each other's mouths as their tongues tangled lazily. "Mmm…I could live like this for good." James muttered and pressed his forehead to Sirius'.

Sirius smiled. "Yeah…me too…" He pushed himself up onto his elbows and gazed at James with glittering eyes. "If we got away with this, what do you say to doing it again some time?"

"I suspect I could be persuaded, my liege." James replied with a smirk. "How about right now?"

Sirius laughed and smacked him playfully around the head. "Don't be an idiot, we've risked enough for one night. I have to return to the castle before my parents realise I'm missing."

They were dressed and at the gates of the castle before sunrise, Sirius leaned against the side gat with a small, truly happy smile as he pulled James to him and kissed him one last time. He pulled away only reluctantly and smiled into his face. "I'm going to miss you."

James grinned. "Me too, Sirius."

"When can we meet again?"

James considered while absently winding a piece of Sirius' hair around his finger. "Sunset tomorrow, I'll try and sneak out."

Sirius' smile winded and his eyes glittered, he leaned forward and nuzzled James' nose with his own. "I can't wait….I'll be thinking about you while we're apart…" He whispered and tipped his head to the side, their lips brushed lightly before James gasped and his eyes widened. He was wrenched brutally from Sirius' arms and thrown backwards, his wand was wrestled from him by several guards. "WAIT!" Sirius cried and lunged but strong hands closed around his wrist as he dived forward, he spun around, his hair whipping around his face. "Unhand me this instant! Do you know who I am?!"

"I know _exactly_ who you are, boy…and you are in a _lot_ of trouble!"

Sirius' eyes widened in horror as dread twisted his guts violently. "Father!" He gasped.

XXX

Sirius was thrown roughly to the floor in the Great Hall, he slid to a stop at the foot of the throne. Slowly he uncurled himself and pushed himself up onto his elbows, his arm ached from his father's grip and he would be sure to have a black eye in the morning from his father's fist. He lifted his head and looked up at his parents, they stared down at him in fury as James was dragged kicking and fighting into the hall. "Father…father please, this isn't his fault! I swear I seduced him! I…I used him! Let him go!" Sirius tried to tug on the hem of his father's robes but was kicked away.

"Quiet!" Walburga hissed furiously. "I wish to hear what the filthy defiler has to say for himself!"

James was thrown at the King and Queens feet where he pushed himself up to his knees, he glared at them defiantly as he adjusted his glasses. "I have nothing to defend." He said in a loud, clear voice. "I like your son…no…I think I could love him, if given the chance." His eyes slid to Sirius' who's eyes went wide.

"You're both boys! It is vile what you were doing! How dare you lay your filthy hands upon the heir to the throne!" Walburga screamed furiously, James didn't even flinch. Sirius admired his bravery but thought him a fool, he could easily get out of this alive if he just passed the blame onto him.

"It's not disgusting. What is is the way you treat your son!" James' anger tinted his voice, his eyes flashed furiously and Sirius couldn't help but admire his composure against such odds.

"No. James, stop it!" Sirius' commanding voice cut through the hall and silenced everyone, he climbed to his feet and clenched his hands into fists. "I did it. James Potter is not to blame, I seduced him and made him have sex with me." He lifted his chin and silently dared anyone to deny this.

Walburga stepped over to her son and stared hard at him, suddenly, with the speed of a striking snake she brought her hand around his face with a loud smack that echoed on in the hall. Sirius' head was thrown to the side with it's force, his hair fell across the bright red mark and he lowered his head. "You filthy, disgusting piece of refuse! I…I cannot even believe that my own son…my own flesh and blood would dare to…! Oh it's so horrible!" She covered her own face in both her hands.

Orion hissed air through his teeth and took out his wand, Sirius gazed at it with wide eyes. "You will be punished for this, boy." He growled and turned the tip to James who scrambled to his feet and backed away rapidly, his wide eyes turned to meet Sirius'.

"NO!" Sirius screamed and just as his father's lips began forming the words that would end James Potter's life he lunged forward. Everything seemed to slow right down, Sirius' legs took him towards his lover and before he could think rationally he had wrapped his arms around James' body. Something hard and heavy seeming hit him in the back and a gasp escaped his lips, his eyes widened as he stared into James'. Together they hit the floor.

James grunted as Sirius' full weight hit him in the chest and flung him backwards, he held Sirius tightly until they had stopped moving and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times in the sudden silence, slowly he released his lover and shook him. "Sirius?" He whispered, his voice echoing across the hall as if he had shouted. "Sirius?" He said again and this time gave him a gentle push, Sirius rolled off of him and flopped gracelessly onto the marble floor. James' eyes slowly began to widen as he found himself staring into a slack face. Blank silver eyes stared up at the ceiling blindly and James felt as if someone had hit him in the chest, all breathe was knocked from him and he felt an awful burning sensation in his eyes and throat. Slowly, like a man in a dream he lifted his hand and let his fingers touch Sirius' cheek. There was no flicker of movement, there was no reaction at all. Sirius was… "Dead…" he breathed.

Walburga watched the Potter boy leaning over the body of her son, she turned to look at Orion who had looked away from the scene in disgust. "He was always weak and foolish, Orion. Do not blame yourself."

"No. I know that, perhaps this was for the best, after all…now Regulus can take his place upon the throne."

James heard the King and Queen speaking but for now he only had eyes for his one night lover, he blinked rapidly to try to stem the flow of tears. He bent his head and pressed his lips to Sirius' cooling forehead. "Farewell…" he breathed and lifted a shaking hand to close those brilliant silver eyes. "I really could have loved you, Sirius…it would have been so, so easy. Now you can finally be free…"

Outside, the sun turned the horizon golden red, it spread across the hills and set fire to the world. Upon the ramparts of the castle a single crow suddenly took flight on ebony wings, it's loud cry shattering the early morning like glass as it flew into the rising sun and towards true freedom.


End file.
